Quédate
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: ¿Drabble? Tan sólo dilo Naruto... Sasunaru


**N/A: **_Primer...¿drabble? No tengo idea, creo que es más un shoot que otra cosa. Bien, les recomiendo la canción **Quédate **de **De Saloon. **Disfrutad la historia. _

* * *

**Quédate.**

Estoy aquí parado, viendo como tu espalda se pierde de a poco en el horizonte. Mi cuerpo está entumecido, no me responde pese a lo mucho que le grito que se mueva. No puedo, simplemente no puedo…

Siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta, como me escuecen los ojos en un inservible intento de no llorar. Me duele el pecho, siento como si me hubiesen apuñalado el corazón, es tan real la sensación, que tengo la impresión de percibir el tacto cálido de la sangre escurriendo por mi piel.

Tengo tantas ganas de decírtelo.

_Quédate…_

Me niego a rendirme, me niego a quedarme viendo como te vas. Corro, corro como si se me fuese la vida en ello, empeñado en alcanzarte, en convencerte que te quedes conmigo, en demostrarte que juntos podemos superar todo.

- No –es tu escueta respuesta. Apretó los ojos sin soltar el borde de tu camiseta. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, mirarme con tanta frialdad mientras te ruego que no te vayas¿Qué mierda he hecho para que pases así de mí?

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Porqué me haces esto¡Itachi ya está muerto! –gritó apoyando su frente en la espalda del moreno- Tu venganza ya se realizó, ya no tienes que irte… -acabó en un hilo de voz. Sasuke tomó aire boqueando intranquilo, era cierto, su hermano yacía a varios metros bajo tierra gracias a su propia mano, pero… ¿Cómo decirle que él ya no tenía hogar al que volver pese a todo, que Konoha ya no implicaba ningún vínculo para él más que el pasado del que quería huir?

- No tengo nada en Konoha… nada a qué aferrarme –haciendo amago de moverse, pero Naruto se lo impidió cogiéndole de los antebrazos.

- ¿Es que yo no cuento? –con voz ronca- ¿Es que yo no te importo?

¿Y qué iba a responder? Muy en el fondo quería escucharlo, que lo dijese de su boca para mandar al diablo todos sus miedos y remordimientos…

Deseaba oírlo de sus labios…

Y se halló pensándolo…

_Dilo Naruto…_

Aquélla palabra, aquella mágica palabra…

- ¡Contéstame! –sacudiéndolo- ¿Tan poco valgo como para que ignores mis sentimientos de esta manera? –mordiéndose el labio para no romper a llorar por ese maldito silencio que Sasuke se esforzaba en mantener- ¡Te odio! –girándolo a la fuerza para encararle.

Sí, ahora lo odiaba… aunque no anhelase nada más que decírselo…

_Quédate…_

Unos ojos negros arrasados por la tormenta interna contra unos azules bañados en un dolor infinito. Y el mismo pensamiento latiendo en sus corazones…

_Quédate…_

- Te odio por hacerme esto… por querer abandonarme de nuevo… -y sin ceremonia le golpeó, le golpeó con tanta fuerza que viró en contra su voluntad su rostro. Y él simplemente se dejo, porque sabía que se lo merecía, porque sabía que se iba por ser un cobarde… por huir de él y de sus confusos sentimientos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Todavía su mente rezaba aquel deseo…

_Dilo…_

Y esa necesidad irrefutable de abrazarlo, de secar sus lágrimas, de poseer todo su ser… de ser su todo…

En un fugaz movimiento, luego del impacto, lo acercó tomándolo de los hombros y le besó. Con hambre, con rabia, con pasión, con dolor, con tristeza… con anhelo. Con anhelo de que lo entendiese, de que captase aquél mensaje encerrado. Y él… él sólo pudo deshacerse en su boca llorando sin consuelo, desesperado sin saber qué hacer, aún incapaz de desenredar el nudo de su garganta.

Quería decirlo…

Cuando se separaron la resignación hizo mella en ambos, ocultando dos pares de ojos bajo sus respectivos flequillos. El Uchiha se tentó a abrazarle pero desistió. Ya había comprendido todo. Naruto no lo diría. Le había hecho suficiente daño ya como para exigirle algo, era hora de partir.

Pero fue ahí, cuando le dio la espalda para irse definitivamente, que sintió un jalón en su muñeca. Se detuvo con el corazón bombeando furioso en su pecho, con el aire escaseándole y las ganas irrefrenables de oírlo. Con la pequeña llama de la esperanza agitándose al viento…

- Quédate.

Suspiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa sincera aflorando en sus labios y los rabillos de los ojos húmedos.

Lo había dicho, sólo a él.

Se dio vuelta y le estrechó con firmeza, como si de un segundo a otro él se fuese a disolver, ocultó su rostro en la curva de su bronceado cuello convulsionándolo levemente.

- Quédate –volvió a pedir sobando su espalda. Sasuke asintió suavemente reprimiendo pequeños sollozos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo junto a Naruto.

_Quédate… _

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Comentarios? Cuéntame qué te pareció dándole click a "go"._

_¡Saludos! _

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


End file.
